


Toast

by Candibul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Morning, p much just my ocs bein cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candibul/pseuds/Candibul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes up to find Pip missing. Turns out, he's asleep on top of the goddamn refrigerator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> so!! this is just a short oneshot of my ocs Pip and Oliver  
> It's not really shown here but Pip is actually a little dandelion boy so knowing that before you read would probably help
> 
> I'll probably be uploading more one shots and hopefully a long main story for them at some point in the future, we'll just have to see when i can find the time and motivation and inspiration
> 
> feedback would be amazing tbh!!

Oliver rolled over under his covers, half awake and missing the warmth that he had woken up beside the last few days. With a quiet groan, he threw one leg to the side, searching for another pair of legs to twine his own in. Finding nothing but more cold, Oliver cracked open his eyes to find no one beside him; the only sign Pip had been there before was the ruffled pillow hanging off the side of the bed. _He’s probably just in the bathroom,_ he thought, rolling over again. However, after waiting a few minutes, worry nagged at the back of his mind. He groaned again, literally rolling off the edge of the bed and hitting the floor with a dull thud.

He stretched while still lying down, letting out a satisfied sigh when his spine popped in a few places. Then he slowly picked himself up off the floor and shuffled out the door way with the big white blanket drawn around him like a cape.

Oliver walked by the bathroom first, finding it empty. He moved to the living room next only to discover it was vacant too. With a yawn, he went into the kitchen. He immediately started pulling out ingredients for breakfast; bread from the pantry, cereal from the cupboards…

Finally he reached the fridge. He pulled open the door only to hear grumbling from above him. Looking up, he saw Pip curled up and asleep on top of the _goddamn refrigerator_.

“Pip, oh my god, _what_ are you doing,” Oliver laughed, more of a statement than a question.

Pip sleepily cracked his eyes open and smiled a little bit.

“Mornin’, Olly,” he replied, ending with a yawn and snuggling in closer to the single pillow he had snagged from the bed.

Oliver rolled his eyes and gave a small smile too, turning around and continuing to prepare breakfast. He put two slices of bread in the toaster, pulled out two bowls, and retrieved the needed utensils from the silverware drawer. He laid out the table before turning back to the fridge.

“Alright Pip, breakfast is ready now. Time to come down and eat.”

 His only response was a groan.

Oliver extracted the toast from the toaster, putting a piece on each plate while he called, “Don’t make me come up there.”

 When Pip said nothing, Oliver turned around and narrowed his eyes.

“You brought this upon yourself,” he teased. He walked over and placed each prepared toast plate on the counter next to the fridge. The teen based his hands against the countertop before boosting himself off the ground and twisting a bit until he was sitting on the surface. He brought one leg to his chest and held onto the cabinets behind him before pushing himself up. He stood on the counter and eyed Pip, who was still snoozing. Oliver grabbed the two plates and slid them over to the far side before following suit himself. Now Pip, and Oliver, and their breakfast were all atop the refrigerator.

Still smiling, Oliver gently rolled Pip over and pulled his arm until he was sitting. The pillow tumbled over the edge and Pip gave Oliver another sleepy look. Oliver pushed one of the plates toward him and began buttering his toast. Suddenly awake, Pip began inspecting his food.

“What’s this?” he inquired, bending over to look at the bread from all angles.

“…Toast?” Oliver replied, giving him a questioning look. “It’s normal breakfast food for people.”

“What does it taste like?” Pip further demanded, glancing at Oliver.

“I mean… it tastes… toasty? I don’t know, try it and find out. I recommend butter.”

“What’s… _butter_?”

“ _Try it and find out,_ ”He repeated.

Pip gave him small mock glare before taking the knife out of his hand and trying to copy what he had seen Oliver do. By the time he had two small lumps of butter topped on his bread, the stick was a mess and Oliver was trying to old back his laughter. Pip gave him one last proud look before closing his eyes and taking a big bite of the bread. He chewed slowly, paused, and reopened his eyes.

“It’s good! Show me how to make it sometime, please, please, please!” Pip widened his eyes and clasped his hands together, leaning toward Oliver.

“Sure,” he replied, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

It was mostly quiet after that, both of them enjoying their breakfast. Soon, they were both done, and Oliver collected the plates before sliding over the top of the fridge and back onto the countertop. From there, he lowered himself down off the counter and walked to put the plates in the sink. He heard Pip come down too, abate a bit clumsier, and when he looked over his shoulder, Pip was steadying himself  on the ground.

“Wait, why were you even on the fridge in the first place?”


End file.
